For Science
by Out-of-Character217
Summary: "'I'll warn you, I snore.' Cloud informed the brunet with a lazy drawl, his eyes closed and heavy with fatigue. 'We'll see about that.' Leon responded with a smirk, pressing a kiss to the back of Cloud's neck." For xOwleX, who was in need.


**A/N:** This is for xOwleX, who desperately cried out for some cute and fluffyness a few days ago. I couldn't help but take up the challenge and jump to the rescue because I'm just that kind of gal.

I hope you all enjoy. xxx

* * *

><p><span><strong>For Science<strong>

'Did we….?' Cloud dared a glance out of the corner of his eye, catching the brunet next to him shifting awkwardly on the bed.

A spring squealing in protest as a hand was lifted through tatty, sweaty chocolate locks and Leon's chest rose and fell in quick breathless pants; the man cleared his throat with an uneasy, self-conscious cough and dared his own sideways glance. Catching the blond watching him – though discreetly enough – he snapped his gaze back to the wondrously fascinating pattern of the ceiling plaster and kept staring. He nodded stiffly, unable to bring himself to vocalize an affirmation and clenched his fists, his mind beginning to turn at a thousand reps a minute as he tried to think of the best way out of their current predicament. Exit strategies had always been his thing, it shouldn't have been too hard to remove himself from the situation with minimal difficulties, he told himself.

'Have you ever… I mean…' Cloud continued, turning his gaze to the ceiling, considering his own position and the strange circumstances that had brought him to it. 'Have you ever done that before… with a guy?'

Leon gave a startled cough, rescued only by a gruff grunt and the clearing of his throat.

'Once… once or twice.' He replied, wishing he was as drunk now as he had been on those previous occasions. At least he would have something to blame this on.

'Oh.' Cloud intoned casually, his own breathing returning to normal as gradually the minutes stretched on and all that was left in the room was the smell of sex, the awkward silence and the two naked men.

'Have you?' Leon dared to ask, unsure if he wanted to know.

'Nope.' Cloud replied, a startled and mildly concerned look on his face before it cleared and a hint of amusement crept in.

'Is it always like that?' He asked, remembering.

'Like what?'

'Like… that?'

Leon gave it some thought, reflecting on his limited experience before deciding that no, what they had just done was exceptionally unusual indeed.

'Not… not to my knowledge, no.' He answered.

'That's a shame.' Cloud replied, shifting his head to look at the brunet next to him who was doing his upmost to avoid his gaze. 'Cos that was kind of amazing.'

The startled and somewhat gauche look that shot across Leon's face as his cheeks turned pink made Cloud smile. Tentatively, he reached his arm out, stretching his fingers inch by inch until he'd hooked his pinkie around Leon's and with a little tug he pulled the older man's hand into a loose grasp. Casually he rubbed his thumb over the knuckles with small, timid little strokes until he felt Leon tighten his grip around his palm.

The brunet looked down at their joined hands, swallowing thickly before he dared a brief look up into bright eyes.

'It was?' He asked, still so unsure of himself even at twenty six years old.

Cloud rolled onto his side his hand still grasping Leon's and brought the older man's knuckles to his lips to kiss.

'Its gonna be a tough one to beat.' Cloud told him, enjoying the way the brunet's cheeks turned hot with embarrassment.

With his heart hammering in his chest and his face aflame with mortification, Leon let out a ragged laugh, his tumultuous emotions released into the room by the soothing gesture.

'You're just saying that.' He teased, relaxing slightly and enjoying the way he could count the freckles on Cloud's nose from this distance.

'Have you ever known me say something I didn't mean?'

Cloud was serious once again, his gaze gentle and solemn, his touch light and reassuring as he brought his other hand up to stroke a single finger along Leon's jaw line. He inched closer, shuffling his body until he was pressed up against the brunet's side, his palm cupping the older man's cheek. He leaned in and pressed his lips to Leon's mouth, the embrace questing and seeking, in contrast with the hot and demanding kisses of their first encounter just moments ago. Pressing his forehead to Leon's, he ran his palm along the line of the older man's face, brushing away strands of hair and pinning them behind an ear.

'I guess not.' Leon replied a little breathless despite the fact he hadn't moved a muscle.

Licking his lips, a tentative and apprehensive look dwelling deep in his silver eyes, Leon turned onto his side, his fingers still entwined with Cloud's. Closer to the blond now, he hooked his leg over the younger man's, snaring his ankle in a loose and protective hold and with his left hand stroked fingers along the pale skin of Cloud's hip.

'I think we'll have to try this again, just to be sure.' Cloud told him, an earnest look on his handsome face despite the twinkle in his normally serious eyes.

'Sure about what?' Leon asked having completely lost track of the conversation.

'You said it wasn't usually this good. I think we'd better try again… to make sure it wasn't a fluke, just to be on the safe side.' Cloud replied his lips turning up at the edges slightly. 'For science or whatever.' He added.

Leon let out a peel of pure and complete laughter, the sound deep and rich. It made Cloud feel strange and powerful and the moment Leon stopped he wanted nothing more than to hear it again. He felt it move through him, raising the hairs on his arms and quickening the pulse in his neck, he felt it prickle his skin and catch the breath in the back of his throat and with a giddy sense of ecstasy he watched the mirth twinkle and dance in the older man's eyes.

Taking the moment, Cloud rolled them over onto the brunet's back, the gunblader's smooth chuckles dying away to a soft sound of surprise as Cloud nudged his way between Leon's legs, letting go of his hand to brace himself above the older man.

'What are you doing?' Leon asked, a little unsure.

Cloud brushed away more errant bangs and rolled his hips slightly, his intentions clear in the miniscule ways he caressed Leon's body.

'I wanna be in you this time.' Cloud murmured his eyes clear and serious, holding Leon's stare as he felt the older man's hands come to settle at his waist and felt fingers grip the flesh of his hips and buttocks. He watched as Leon swallowed heavily, his face tight with apprehension as he thought about the younger man's request.

Eventually, after a time, Leon nodded, his sharp and astute eyes turning mellifluous and inviting.

'Sure.' He acquiesced, his mind turning back to a time that felt like an age ago, on another world when he was Squall and another man had made that same request. 'Just go slow.'

And with hands calloused from swords and arms coiled with a power and strength that even Leon would never possess, Cloud explored his body slowly, carefully; meticulous and tender even in his inexperience and when eventually it was all over for a second time, he lowered himself to the gunblader's body, still encased within his heat and inhaled the scents that he'd missed the first time. He felt Leon wrap his arms around him, felt a hand in his hair, stroking and petting. He felt the rhythm of the man's heart against his cheek, the wild tattoo beating below the surface of the flushed flesh and felt the silken, oily residue of sweat, tasting it with the tip of his tongue.

He let Leon move him, happy to be manipulated into an easier position so that they could both attempt sleep and with a soft sigh that moved the fine hairs around his ears he felt Leon settle behind him, an arm slung around his waist in a casual manor.

'I'll warn you, I snore.' Cloud informed the brunet with a lazy drawl, his eyes closed and heavy with fatigue.

'We'll see about that.' Leon responded with a smirk, pressing a kiss to the back of Cloud's neck.

They lapsed into silence, the slow tides of sleep rising and ebbing, washing away the night leaving silence and memory and the dawn to follow.


End file.
